Snowed In
by gabby1017
Summary: Bella and Edward travel to the Cullen Family Cabin for some alone time on Christmas. When they awake the next morning, they're snowed in. Is their fire hot enough, or will cabin fever burn them out?


**Snowed In**

Bella and Edward travel to the Cullen Family Cabin for some alone time on Christmas. When they awake the next morning, they're snowed in. Is their fire hot enough, or will cabin fever burn them out?

 **My entry for: Jingle All the Way contest**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner and author of Twilight. I just play with her

characters on Fan Fiction.

I don't feel guilty. I know our families are unhappy with Edward and me for not being with them for Christmas day, but we never have time alone. Yeah, whine, whine. With our work schedules, he's at the hospital at any given time, and I have erratic photo shoots from early morning until late evening and many of them are out of town.

We finally have four days off at the same time, and yes, selfishly we want to spend it together. We're lonesome and horny, but I really would love to just cuddle in his arms, smell his cologne and feel his warmth around me.

The other night, Emmett's face fell when we announced we were going to the cabin. He likes to celebrate holidays with the entire family. His construction business is a nine-to-five job, and Rosalie, my older sister, is a stay-at-home mom. They have their time together. Five years of marriage and three kids says a lot.

Alice, my youngest sister, travels with her clothing design business from shop to shop, and city to city, but she and hubby-slash-accountant, Jasper, are partners and will still be home for Christmas and after the New Year. We _will_ be back the day after Christmas and have time off for the family New Year's party.

Emmett and Jasper are Edward's brothers and It's great to share the same in-laws; we don't have any problems with who goes where for the holidays.

Our parents are all for our get-away. Our moms hope that Edward will get me pregnant from our marathon of unprotected sex.

I look up at Edward as he taps on the steering wheel singing along with Aerosmith, _"Pink is my new obsession."_

I blush.

 _"Pink, it's not even a question."_

I nervously giggle.

 _"Pink on the lips of your lover,"_ he enunciates 'lover' and wags his tongue at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Edward."

 _"Cause pink is the love you discover,"_ he loudly sings and I feel wet.

I join in on the chorus as Edward rubs my inner thigh.

 _"Yeah, pink when we turn out the light._

 _And pink gets me high as a kite._

 _And everything is going to be alright_

 _No matter what we do tonight."_

"And I know what I want to do tonight, Bella," he barely whispers and moves up my leg.

And I think, "Maybe our moms are right."

 _***~Snowed In~***_

We arrive at the cabin, late afternoon, parking the car in the garage and making our way into the kitchen with bags of groceries, luggage and 'emergency' items. My boy scout needs to be prepared.

The sun boldly streams rays through the window over the beige, farmhouse sink that matches the beige and brown granite countertops. Esme loves earth tones, and the entire cabin is soft on the eyes.

To offset all the dark wood throughout the house, the walls are a cream with white baseboards and crown molding.

Edward has a plan in his head and isn't ready to share with me. Yet, the glint in his eye tells me I will quite approve.

We finish putting all the food away in the refrigerator and pantry. Edward takes our luggage to our room on the third floor while I rev up the gas fireplace. Emmett's idea. He didn't want the responsibility of chopping wood and neither did his brothers. Esme didn't care as long as there was a fire and Carlisle was happy with warmth.

Back to the kitchen, I grab two wine glasses and a bottle of chilled Bordeaux from the wine room, grab the cheese, meat, and fruit trays from the refrigerator and place everything on a wide tray with a loaf of French bread. I sit it in front of the fireplace with a slew of poufy pillows.

I pour the wine and pop a piece of cheese into my mouth, as Edward descends the stairway.

"You started without me?" He sits taking the glass I offer him.

"No, it's just a nibble."

He gets this wicked look on his face. "I'd like a nibble." I pop a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"Hm, that's good, but I wasn't talking about that kind of nibble."

"I just want to unwind first, then we can ravage one another. Okay?" I pleadingly sigh and intake a long yawn.

"Sure." He yawns and grabs another piece of cheese and tears the bread. "It's nice to be here."

I lean my head on his shoulder, and he wraps me in his arms. "You feel good."

"When you're ready, I'll feel even better to you," he quips.

"Aren't you full of piss and vinegar."

"Nope, I took care of the piss upstairs."

"Edward," I admonish. "Really?"

"Look, it's been a tough two weeks. You were in New York for five days with the crappy flu, and I was on call for four. We were two ships that passed in the night." He sighs. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm tired of the traveling, the long days and nights without you." I gently kiss his lips. "Seems as if the sleeping alone, well, just being alone in a bed is endless."

"You having problems with insomnia, again?"

"It was only because you weren't with me. "

Edward places our glasses on the hearth and snuggles with me on the pillow. "I'm

here now." He kisses me on the forehead and holds me close. "Just rest a bit. Then, we'll go up to bed and do each other in."

I fade in and out, floating like a feather as the wind howls and Edward's breathing sets my heart at an even pace. His fingers lightly trace my cheek and circle my ear disappearing into my hair. Gently, he fans his fingers through my strands from scalp to tips. I hum with each stroke and succumb to sleep.

 _***~Snowed In~***_

I awake with an urgency to get to the bathroom. Once I walk back into the living area, I realize that it's very dark. With nothing but the flames from the fireplace, the central heating kicks on and when I turn on a light, there's a brief hesitation, it flickers and then it's on.

Edward deeply sleeps hugging a pillow in his arms and one between his legs. His tired face looks so peaceful. I cover him with the afghan from the sofa.

I scoop up the tray and wine glasses and head for the kitchen. The room is pitch dark, so I flip on a light and stop dead at the window. All I can see is impacted snow. Wow, the drifts are high.

I decide to investigate and climb the stairs to the third level. Snow continues to fall, and the tall drifts hug the cabin to the second level. But something just doesn't feel right. The snow is light, and the wind is minimal. I just don't understand how we are that snowed in.

Moving quickly, but quietly, I skip down the stairs to the front door where I left my purse on the hall tree. Grabbing my cell, I can see the time is 9:27 am. But that's all … "Dammit, no reception."

My curiosity gets the better of me, and I open the front door to find a wall of white, hard snow. Placing a hand over it, I shake my head. It's like a sheet of smoked ice. Then, it dawns on me that we have the generator, so I flip on the TV in the kitchen and sit at the island watching the weather with no mention of a horrendous blizzard.

And my stomach growls.

If left alone, Edward will sleep well into the afternoon and become upset with me for allowing him to waste time when he could have been 'balls deep' in my warmth. His words not mine.

So, I do the next best thing that will make him deliriously happy; I cook him a feast for breakfast, which is _his_ meal of the day. After the coffee machine is set, I bake some bacon in the oven, not fried. I hand-whip the whites of the eggs until very stiff, fold in cubes of ham and cheese, and mold them into volcano-like heaps that bake for three minutes. Then, I place the yolk in the center and bake another three minutes. I call them my Mount St. Helens, and Edward loves to dip his buttered toast into the 'V' for vent or vagina, depending on his mood.

For something sweet, I pop frozen cinnamon rolls into the oven.

The smells drift into the living area, because Edward strides up behind me, arms around my waist and lips to my neck. "Aw ha, someone's up."

He snuggles closer, and I feel his hardness stroking me. "Someone else is up, too."

I turn and kiss him with my hands massaging his ass. "Well, first you'll need your breakfast to order to keep your strength 'up', Edward."

He chuckles with a smirk, "Oh, I'm up to stay, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'm counting on that, Dr. Cullen."

Once I place all the food on the table, I sit on Edward's lap wiggling my tush over his bulge. Out of frustration, he strips us naked and slowly lowers me onto him. Chewing on a piece of bacon, I prop my feet on the lower rung of the chair lifting myself and sinking deep. Edward groans as he devours every dip of toast into the yolk-laden 'V.'

All thoughts of the blizzard are null and void, and orgasms are my center of attention until there's a dreadful, screeching noise of metal overhead. "What was that?" I jump off Edward.

Edward looks up still chewing. "That doesn't sound good."

"I'm sorry I got so wrapped up in all of … this." I hastily point from Edward to me. "But we're having a blizzard, and we're snowed in."

He looks at me as though I have two heads. "How snowed in?" He grabs another piece of bacon with a cinnamon roll.

With a goofy smile, I point to the door. "We can't get out. The drifts are up to the second floor, and it's compacted. See the blank windows?"

We both dress and make our way to the door. Edward quickly opens it to the sheet of ice. "What the fuck?"

I follow as he runs upstairs to our bedroom and looks out the window. "This is crazy. Did you switch on the TV?"

"Yeah, nothing."

He grabs the remote from the night table and flips each station. "No special reports, no weather alerts at all. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it just hit this area, and no one knows about it. We are in a rather remote area," I mumble.

"By your face, I can tell you don't buy what you just said."

"I don't know what to believe; all I know is that we are surrounded by a lot of snow."

"I'm going to go check the garage door."

He exits and I sit on the bed, flipping channels.

When Edward returns to the room, he has his cell in his hands. "We've never received great coverage here. The door wouldn't open. When I looked out the window of the side door, all I could see was snow."

I slyly look at him. "Well, we wanted to be alone. We're snowed in. We can't call out, and no one can call in."

Edward scoots me into the middle of the bed as he crawls over me. "How about we finish what we started at breakfast?"

I have to admit that a marathon sex is overrated. For the first two or three time it's great, but over and over and over is not the best idea. We both limp. Edward is like the Eveready Battery; he keeps going and going but is now on the bed comatose, murmuring, 'again?'

I take a bath and pray for the fire to go out. I honestly contemplate putting ice on my lady bits. I lie back in the warm tub, legs wide apart hoping the incessant throbbing will stop.

After a good talking to, I convince myself I am acting like a total baby. Get out of the tub, dry off, dress, and slowly grab the banister and gently step down the stairs to the kitchen. Food will be our salvation from our sexual overdose we just absorbed. If any part of Edward comes close to my vagina, I know it will hiss, maybe even bite!

I'm the kind of person that needs to be busy to forget any pain, discomfort or anguish.

Edward sleeps. Being unconscious in a dream state is his way of preserving and saving his family jewels.

My meat and potatoes guy will be happy with dinner. Pot roast, veggies, and dark gravy are in the pressure cooker, potatoes in water on the stove and apples in a cinnamon, sugar, and raisin sauce are in the oven. Once again, the cabin fills with tasty aromas.

Once everything is ready, I call Edward down to eat.

He manages the stairs with a little skip.

I smile. "Are you feeling better?"

I place a pillow on his chair, and he lowers himself rather carefully. "The raw, ripped-open feeling has subsided, but any movement is still uncomfortable. I think my cock is cracked, crooked, curved and contorted. You crushed my cock, Bella."

"Well, my vulnerable vagina vacillates whether it should vehemently venture behind a veil or vacate over the venereal reverberations, Edward."

"Very virtuous."

"Commendably correct," I smirk and point. "Is your crumbling cock completely corrupted?"

"Nonviable. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah, we're done with the consistent, consonant cock crap."

"And the very vile and vacuous, yet, voluptuous vagina verbalism."

We eat in silence.

 _***~Snowed In~***_

Edward and I crawl into bed after doing the dishes. We watch ' _It's a Wonderful Life'_ and I get all weepy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He wraps my his arms around me.

"I miss our family."

"Me, too."

"You know that I love you and that you are enough for me, but I want us to be with everyone."

"I do, too."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I ruined everything for selfishly wanting time alone," I sob.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I wanted the same thing. You weren't by yourself in the decision, Bella."

"Now, we want to go home, and we can't." I cry, "And we don't even have a tree."

"We'll find a way, baby. We'll go home for Christmas."

Christmas morning we awake to the sounds of people calling our names.

I look at Edward and say, "Is that Emmett?"

We both jump out of bed and scramble to the window. To our surprise, we see Emmett whizzing up the path with Jasper on a snow blower while Carlisle and Dad manning shovels.

The cavalry is here, and two hours later, they release us from our prison of snow.

"How did you know we were trapped in?" I ask Emmett.

"We didn't hear from you, and you said you would call as soon as you got here. Alice and Rose kept calling, but receiving only busy signals. The storm was a fluke and hit so quickly that all power was out all around you."

Jasper adds, " It was a good thing you had the generator."

"But the news had no reports ..."

"Bella, they were on delay," Dad says, but I have a strange feeling.

Carlisle shakes his head. "All taped shows. The station couldn't transmit live." He claps his hand. "All right, let's pack your stuff and get out of here."

"There's a turkey with my name on it," Emmett sings.

Jasper hugs me, "Alice will be happy to see you."

Dad adds, "So will your mother."

And all of us head home to Christmas dinner, a mountain of gifts and family.

"There's no place like home," We all say. However, there are no munchkins, or a wizard or clicking, red glittery heels.

I see Emmett smirk at Jasper, and I hear him whisper, "We did it."

I knew it … This must be Oz …But at least the family is all together. Who knows, maybe we'll see Toto and Dorothy! _Somewhere over the rainbow …_

 _The End_


End file.
